


La nuit des morts.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, BAMF Brienne of Tarth, Bad Ending, Challenge Response, Character Death, Dead Brienne of Tarth, Death Fic, Episode AU: s08e03 The Long Night, F/M, Feels, Le Collectif NoName, One Shot, Sad Ending, The Long Night, Unhappy Ending, no happy ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Challenge de février 2020] : “Il fait froid. Il fait froid, un froid de mort, et elle va mourir.” Braime. Death!fic.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 7
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	La nuit des morts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME, pour le défi de Nanthana14 : « Un froid mortel »
> 
> Pour toi, y a-t-il des saisons plus propices à l'écriture que d'autres ? Pas vraiment, même si j'écris souvent plus l'été puisque j'ai plus de temps. 
> 
> Prompt issu du kink meme : Brienne/Jaime. Brienne dies protecting the man she loves, just like she's always wanted.
> 
> ND'A : Oui c'est triste, mais si vous voulez lire du Braime plus joyeux, guettez donc le recueil de février du Comptoir des auteurs...
> 
> \- Le Mille-Prompts : 737. Titre – La nuit des morts.

Oh, comme elle avait froid, pensa Brienne de Torth, alors que devant elle l'armée des morts avançait dans leur direction.

C'était une réflexion que tout le monde devait être en train de se faire, pensa-t-elle distraitement en regardant les autres soldats autour d'elle, avant de frissonner.

L'ampleur de ce qui allait se passer la frappa alors plus directement.

Il fait froid.

Il fait froid, un froid de mort, et _elle va mourir_.

C'est inévitable.

C'est la guerre après tout, et pas n'importe quelle guerre, c'était la Longue Nuit, le combat ultime, celui contre les Marcheurs Blancs, contre la mort en personne, la mort en marche, et elle venait vers eux.

Et rien n'allait l'arrêter.

L'Hiver était là, meurtrier, destructeur, _glacial_ , _et elle avait tellement froid_.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle avait été adoubée par Ser Jaime, elle était enfin devenue chevalier pour de bon, elle avait accompli son rêve et sa mission.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à tout faire pour empêcher l'armée des morts de tout détruire sur son passage.

Quitte à mourir pour cela.

Elle serra Féale dans ses mains, et prit une grande inspiration.

_§§§§_

La femme chevalier avait presque l'impression d'être actuellement hors de son corps.

Il faisait froid, si froid et son corps n'était plus que glace, elle n'était plus qu'un corps qui se bat, seulement qu'un bras, juste une épée.

Elle n'était plus qu'en mode automatique désormais, poussée par un seul but, tuer le plus de marcheurs blancs possible, en faisant fi du froid et de la fatigue, regardant tout cela d'un œil extérieur en un sens, engourdie comme elle l'était, presque comme si elle regardait tout cela de loin.

Elle se faisait l'impression d'être une statue vivante en vérité.

Peu importe à quel point elle bougeait et se déplaçait rapidement (c'était ça ou mourir), elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du froid qui l'avait envahie et l'engourdissait depuis qu'elle était sortie du château de Winterfell.

Et, alors qu'elle transperçait de son épée des dizaines et des dizaines de spectres, elle ne manquait pas, quand elle en avait l'occasion, de poser son regard sur Jaime (et sur Podrick aussi, il est vrai, mais _surtout_ sur Jaime) afin de s'assurer s'il allait bien.

Ce fut probablement ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit une ombre se diriger vers le Régicide, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et elle s'interposa pour lui éviter de se faire transpercer de part en part.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le hurlement d'horreur de Jaime Lannister qu'elle réalisa que c'était _elle_ qui venait tout juste de recevoir un coup d'épée dans le ventre.

La suite fut un chaos incohérent, incompréhensible et aussi très flou, jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle était de retour dans Winterfell, qu'elle saignait abondamment, _beaucoup trop_ pour que ce ne soit pas mortel, et que Jaime était à son chevet.

Une vague de soulagement la traversa alors.

Jaime était encore en vie, elle avait réussi sa mission, _elle l'avait sauvé._

Puis elle grimaça de douleur, avant de frissonner encore.

Jaime était vivant, _et elle, elle allait mourir_.

Sa vue se troubla, alors que la douleur se faisait plus forte, et elle comprit que, malgré les efforts du chevalier, elle n'allait pas survivre.

Et surtout, _elle avait tellement froid_...

Elle regarda le chevalier, pensa à tout ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait jamais, et alors qu'elle sentait que tout autour d'elle n'était plus que froid, ténèbres et glace, elle essaya de dire quelque chose.

Elle n'en eut jamais le temps.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Jamais elle n'entendit le hurlement déchirant que poussa Jaime Lannister alors qu'elle s'éteignait dans ses bras.

_§§§§_

Tout s'était passé tellement vite.

Beaucoup trop vite.

Ça aurait dû être lui.

Ça aurait dû être lui, _et il le savait._

Ça n'aurait pas dû être elle, non, ça n'aurait jamais dû être elle, elle était bien trop jeune, elle avait encore tant de choses à faire, à vivre, elle était devenue chevalier, elle pouvait faire bien les choses, et contrairement à lui, sa réputation n'était pas entachée d'un infamant _Régicide_ , elle était quelqu'un de bien, meilleure qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Mais elle était morte_.

Et maintenant, c'était lui qui se sentait geler sur place.

La Longue Nuit était finie, le roi de la nuit n'était plus, de même que tout les autres morts-vivants, mais paradoxalement, c'était lui qui avait l'impression d'être un marcheur blanc maintenant par moments, tant il avait le sentiment _de ne plus rien ressentir_.

Il aurait préféré à la limite.

Ne plus être qu'un bloc de glace, sans le moindre sentiment.

Sauf que les choses ne marchaient pas comme ça.

Il l'avait aimée, l'aimait toujours, maintenant elle était morte, _pour lui_ , et il souffrait.

La guerre était loin d'être finie, et il savait d'ors et déjà que, une fois que tout le monde aurait repris des forces, tout ceux qui avaient survécu et en avaient encore la force se rendraient dans le sud pour chasser Cersei du trône qui ne devait plus être le sien.

Jaime allait y aller, il en avait la certitude, de toute façon, c'était la dernière chose à faire pour lui, pas vrai ?

Brienne s'était battue _et était morte_ pour qu'un monde meilleur puisse naître après la Longue Nuit, il n'allait pas laisser sa sœur tout foutre en l'air à cause de sa foutue obstination et son amour insensé du pouvoir.

Il irait la tuer lui-même, l'étrangler de ses propres mains s'il le fallait, et si il devait mourir en même temps qu'elle alors que le Donjon rouge s'effondrait sur lui, réduit en pièces par le feu des dragons de Daenerys, hé bien soit.

Ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment beaucoup de raisons de vivre désormais.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il allait faire son deuil, pleurer Brienne, et lui dire au revoir.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il n'avait pas su la sauver après tout, tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire pour elle, c'était lui rendre hommage.

Une part de lui-même avait encore du mal à croire qu'il l'avait perdue pour toujours.

Mais c'était bien le cas, elle était morte pour de bon et il ne la reverrait plus jamais, ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre, pas vrai ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux Dieux ni même à l'au-delà, alors croire en la possibilité d'une autre vie possible, _là_ , il n'arrivait sincèrement pas à y croire.

Peut-être Brienne y aurait-elle cru, _elle_ , mais elle n'était plus là pour le lui dire.

Il voulait y croire un peu à vrai dire, _pour elle_ , même si ça ne changeait absolument rien.

Il grinça des dents et se saisit d'une torche enflammée.

« J'espère te rencontrer dans une autre vie, murmura-t-il alors qu'il mettait le feu au bûcher funéraire. »

**ND'A :** **Est-ce qu'il y aura une suite à ce texte, oui je me le demande, oui peut-être, je ne sais pas ?**

**(Spoiler : oui.)**


End file.
